


Агапэ

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Иногда Юре казалось, что Виктор был всегда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест "С днем рождения, Юра!" по заявке "Виктор|Юра. Очень хочется почитать про Виктора заботливого «старшего брата» и Юру, который ершится-ершится, но заботу все равно принимает"  
> От заявки автор ушел куда-то в сторону, но мотив старшего брата в тексте присутствует.

Иногда Юре казалось, что Виктор был всегда. Как вечно манящая за собой звезда, как недостижимый идеал. Как старший брат, который лучше всегда и во всем просто потому, что успел родиться раньше.

Юра только вставал на коньки — а Виктор уже выиграл свое первое золото. К тому моменту, как Юра добился хоть каких-то успехов, Виктор прекратился в легенду. Юра восхищался им, завидовал и мечтал стать таким же. Не в прямом смысле, конечно. Нет ничего хуже для фигуриста, чем пытаться кому-то подражать — надо всегда искать свое, уникальное, то, что сможешь сделать только ты. Этому, кстати, Юру тоже научил Виктор. Не то собственным примером, не то оброненными случайно словами — Юра не мог точно вспомнить. Виктор вообще умел вот так: сказать мимоходом то, что заставит собеседника глубоко задуматься, поменять все свое мировоззрение, образ жизни, а то и место жительства. Страшная сила, если подумать. 

Юра привык к Виктору, как к чему-то незыблемому, непреходящему, он был константой в постоянно меняющемся мире. А потом взял и уехал в Японию.

Мир, конечно, не рухнул, все осталось по-прежнему, только Юре теперь отчаянно не хватало дурацких шуточек, теплого смеха и серебристой макушки, мелькающей на краю поля зрения. Почему-то он чувствовал себя так, словно остался один.

И даже когда Виктор вместе с Юри вернулся в Россию, это не изменилось. 

Юра утешался мыслью о том, что взамен получил шанс выйти на один лед с Виктором как соперник. Доказать, что младший брат вырос и может догнать — а то и перегнать— старшего. Этой надежде, впрочем, тоже не суждено было сбыться.

Юра не видел, что произошло. Шла тренировка, он катал свое, старательно не обращая внимания на Виктора. Но когда услышал глухой удар об лед, короткий вскрик — сразу понял, что случилось непоправимое. Ему потом рассказали: Никифоров упал с акселя. Это Никифоров-то! Упал неудачно — мнения расходились, кто-то говорил, что конек попал в трещину на льду, кто-то — что просто был плохо зашнурован, кто-то — что это наказание. Про последнее Юра даже слышать не хотел, сразу бил.

Но это потом. А тогда он просто стоял, не в силах шевельнуться, словно вмерзнув в лед, и смотрел, как к Виктору подлетел Юри, как упал рядом, спросил что-то — Виктор отрицательно мотнул головой и вцепился в его руку, как в спасательный круг. Юра старался смотреть на это, а не на вывернутую под неправильным углом стопу.

Яков, первым делом вызвавший скорую, отогнал от Виктора всех, кроме Юри— этого, кажется, на буксире было не оттащить, — и принялся орать: “Ты о чем думал? На Кацуки своего загляделся, что ли?!”

Но Юра видел: его трясло от страха.

До приезда скорой Виктор так и пролежал у бортика, держась за руку Юри и сжимая губы так крепко, словно стоило только расслабиться — и из горла вырвался бы дикий крик. Не то боли, не то ужаса. Юри уехал в больницу вместе с ним, а Юра… Юра даже не смог подойти. Смотрел издалека, кусал губы до крови, чтобы не разрыдаться, и злился. На Виктора, на Юри, на лед, на весь мир.

Зато потом пришел к Виктору в больницу. Сел рядом, закинул ноги на край кровати, в опасной близости от свежего гипса. Хотел сказать Виктору, что он облажался, но слова застряли в горле. Виктор был такой… Непривычно тихий, бледный… Беззащитный? Добивать его почему-то не хотелось.

Так что Юра просто рассказал, что было сегодня на катке, в лицах изобразил Милу и Георгия, пожаловался на Якова…

Виктор слушал, смеялся, и ему явно становилось легче.

— А как ты, Юрио? — спросил он, когда Юра замолчал.

“Как я? Боюсь прыгать аксель. Боюсь прыгать вообще. Боюсь, что ты больше не вернешься на лед.”

Ничего этого, Юра, конечно, не сказал.

Уходя, в дверях больницы он столкнулся с Юри. Тот весь расцвел непонятно почему.

— Как хорошо, что ты пришел, Юрио! — выпалил радостно. — Ты приходи еще, а то Виктор расстраивается, что ты его избегаешь.

Избегает? Он просто старался не путаться под ногами. Почему-то знать, что Виктору не все равно, было приятно.

 

На лед Виктор не вернулся. Врачи запретили ему кататься ближайшие несколько месяцев, и Виктор принял решение окончательно завершить карьеру. Юра, узнав об этом, не смог сдержать злых слез. Хорошо, что никто не видел. Хорошо, что он сумел взять себя в руки и потом спокойно сказать Виктору, что тот идиот.

Виктор в ответ только пожал плечами.

А потом они с Юри уехали в Японию, и в следующий раз Юра увидел Виктора только на финале Гран-При. Он слегка хромал, волосы стали длиннее, взгляд — безмятежнее. 

Юри взял наконец-то свое золото, и Юра видел, как Виктор поднес к губам долгожданную медаль. А потом уткнулся лицом в плечо Юри и разрыдался. Юри гладил его по отросшим волосам и тоже плакал. 

Юра не выдержал, отвернулся — смотреть было выше его сил. Виктор потом всем говорил, что это были слезы радости. Возможно. Самому Юре он напоминал лебедя со сломанным крылом, тоскующего по возможности взмыть в небо. Он бы на его месте тосковал. 

Теперь они постоянно встречались на соревнованиях, Юри и Юра дрались как бешеные за каждую медаль, выдирая друг у друга победу с минимальной разницей в баллах. Юри сам стал легендой — и Виктор всегда был рядом. Юра знал: они все-таки не сдержали свой зарок и поженились еще до того, как Юри получил золотую медаль. Но держали это в тайне, знали лишь немногие.

Виктор сам рассказал ему на банкете в честь завершения финала Гран-При. 

— Зачем тогда мне сказал, — резковато спросил Юра, не зная толком, как реагировать, — если хочешь, чтобы никто не знал?

Виктор улыбнулся, взъерошил ему волосы.

— Ты же мне не чужой.

Лучше бы, честное слово, он молчал.

 

А потом однажды Юра вышел на лед и обнаружил, что вечно раздражающая его парочка исчезла. Юри завершил карьеру, они с Виктором переехали в Канаду, организовали собственное шоу. Виктор давно перестал хромать, катался как бог, но о возвращении в спорт и речи быть не могло. 

Золотая медаль в тот раз не принесла никакой радости.

Куда приятнее оказалось получить в конце сезона приглашение приехать в гости. Юра до последнего сомневался — не совершает ли ошибку. Но все сомнения пропали, когда в аэропорту он увидел Виктора, вглядывающегося в толпу. Рядом, конечно же, маячил Юри.

— Виктор! — Юра замахал рукой, а потом бегом бросился навстречу и, кажется, впервые за все время знакомства, обнял Виктора.

— Юрио, — расхохотался тот, обнимая его в ответ, — ты же меня перерос!

В той нежности, которая переполняла его голос, можно было утонуть.

 

Много лет назад, когда Юра впервые задумался о том, что для него значит агапэ, безусловная любовь, символом ее стал дедушка.

Теперь — еще и Виктор.


End file.
